Les souvenirs derrière le voile
by Nelja
Summary: Le second clone a perdu ses souvenirs. Elle demande à Yomiko de lui parler de sa "soeur", et elle lui ressemble tellement... Yomiko savait qu'elle allait lui mentir. Ce sont les ordres du Bureau. Elle ne savait pas où cela la mènerait. Femslash un peu malsain, Yomiko/Nancy.


_Spoilers sur la fin des OAV de Read or Die. Ne prend pas en compte la série. Avertissement pour relation malsaine et amnésie._

* * *

"Parle-moi de ma grande soeur." dit la deuxième Nancy.

Parfois, Yomiko voit en elle celle qu'elle a aimée. Mais le plus souvent, les visages identiques ne dissimulent pas des expressions trop dissemblables. Depuis son amnésie, Nancy a des réactions presque enfantines. Même les inflexions de sa voix sont différentes.

(Mais, pense Yomiko, si c'était ta Nancy qui a perdu ses souvenirs, la verrais-tu comme une autre personne ? Elle pourrait avoir autant changé, pourtant.)

"Elle était si brave." dit Yomiko. Elle cherche en elle ce qu'elle doit dire, ce qu'elle doit dissimuler. "Drôle, aussi." Séduisante, mais il lui semble que cela doit rester dans le secret de son coeur. Sa voix devient rêveuse, pourtant. "Nous étions partenaires."

"Avait-elle des pouvoirs ?" demande Nancy.

Yomiko fronce le sourcil. "Elle pouvait passer à travers les objets. Ne peux-tu pas le faire aussi ?"

Nancy a une moue un peu penaude, et passe sans effort sa main à travers son lit d'hôpital.

"Pourquoi as-tu demandé, alors ?" demande Yomiko. Bien sûr, deux clones pourraient avoir des pouvoirs différents. Mais cela semble peu plausible.

"Je voulais savoir si tu me disais la vérité !" s'exclame Nancy. "J'ai l'impression qu'on me cache des choses !"

C'est au tour de Yomiko d'être embarrassée. Elle ne peut prétendre lui avoir tout dit.

"Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?" demande-t-elle.

"Tout !"

On a donné des consignes fermes à Yomiko. Ne pas parler d'Ikkyu, ne rien dire qui puisse lui rappeler son passé, car cela n'entrainerait que désirs de vengeance. Peut-être même Nancy souhaiterait-elle reprendre sa quête pour détruire l'humanité ; le risque est mince, mais pas assez au goût du Bureau. Ne pas même parler de Mata-Hari. Juste parler de clones améliorés, avec des super-pouvoirs, qui travaillent pour le Bureau, bien sûr.

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient garder sous clé une jeune femme dotée de tels talents.

(Yomiko a donc soigneusement gardé la biographie de Mata-Hari qu'elle avait prévu de lui offrir, et a commencé à la lire. Même si elle pense un peu trop à sa Nancy en en parcourant les pages. Elle lui a offert L'Histoire sans Fin à la place, un de ses préférés)

"Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux." répond Yomiko. Ses joues rougissent un peu et elle se retient à grand peine de bafouiller.

Nancy a un sourire de victoire. "Dis-moi comment j'ai perdu la mémoire."

"On ne te l'a pas déjà dit ? Tu es tombée à l'eau pendant notre mission, tu t'es presque noyée."

"Pourquoi étais-je là ?"

"Tu n'étais pas dans mon équipe, je ne savais même pas que tu y serais, mais je suppose qu'on a parfois besoin de deux heroïnes. Tu étais douée aussi."

Yomiko devrait sourire, à ce moment. Mais elle se rappelle seulement dans ces instants, seulement quand elle doit tourner dans sa tête des choses sans même pouvoir les dire, que c'est cette Nancy en face d'elle qui a voulu tuer la sienne. Elle ne la blâme pas, pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'elle y pense.

"Et elle, que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Elle est restée dans l'explosion finale, malheureusement." répond Yomiko. On a déjà dit cela à Nancy, elle le sait. Peut-être teste-t-elle la cohérence des différents récits qu'elle entend. Peut-être réapprend-elle à être une espionne.

Au moins, à ce moment, Yomiko n'a pas à dissimuler sa tristesse. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Nancy est restée. Ou plutôt, elle craint de comprendre. Elle aimait toujours Ikkyu, malgré la rancune et la trahison. Yomiko pense qu'elle l'aimait aussi, mais moins. Alors qu'après quelques jours seulement, elle adorait Nancy plus que n'importe quel personnage de livre...

"Est-ce que tu l'as embrassée ?" demande Nancy.

Yomiko rougit comme une tomate. Ses sentiments deviennent-ils évidents à ce point, à chaque fois qu'elle cesse de les dissimuler ?

"Elle m'a embrassée." répond-elle.

Des lèvres contre son cou, juste à l'instant de sa trahison. Elle ne dira pas cela. c'est une histoire qu'elle ne veut pas raconter, et surtout que Nancy ne doit pas entendre, parce que c'est trop proche de son propre passé, de la raison pour laquelle elle a été créée.

Nancy sourit du coin de la bouche cette bouche qui ressemble tant à une autre. Yomiko ne saurait dire quels sont ses sentiments. C'est si peu sa spécialité !

"Tu m'embrasserais ?" demande-t-elle.

Yomiko ne pensait pas pouvoir devenir encore plus embarrassée.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Est-ce que vous êtes sûrs ?" demande Nancy. Le ton de sa voix est obstiné. "Comment vous savez laquelle est laquelle ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Nous étions identiques, dites-vous. J'ai lu les rapports. Dans la confusion du combat, comment être sûre ? Je pourrais être ta partenaire, et l'avoir oublié !"

(Bien sûr, les rapports qu'on lui a donnés sont très incomplets, et  
souvent franchement mensongers.)

"Et puis," murmure Nancy, "elle t'a embrassée, et moi, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser."

Un instant, sa voix prend les accents séducteurs de l'autre Nancy, à s'y confondre ; puis l'ombre d'une supplication s'y mêle, quand Miss Deep donnait toujours l'impression de jouer, et l'illusion s'estompe.

Mais ce bref instant a suffi pour qu'elle change dans l'esprit de Yomiko, pourtant, quitte sa qualité de petite fille

Celle-là pourrait-elle être sincère et l'aimer vraiment ?

"Je ne sais pas..." dit Yomiko, hésitante. (Elle sait. Mais le Bureau apprécierait cette confusion, elle sait aussi cela.)

"Alors, pourquoi ne pas vérifier ?"

Yomiko craint qu'elle soit encore une enfant dont elle profite - elle craint qu'elle soit plus rouée qu'elle n'y parait et la teste, la manipule - elle reste un instant paralysée comme un lapin surpris par des phares - mais ces deux craintes s'annulent, et elle n'a pas le temps de penser quand Nancy se penche vers elle.

Ses lèvres sont douces, et son baiser est beaucoup moins maladroit que tout ce que Yomiko serait capable de donner - l'amnésie ne supprime pas la mémoire du corps, se rappelle-t-elle, et puis elle ne peut plus rien se rappeler du tout.

Elle sait maintenant comment elle aurait pu être embrassée, si l'enfer n'avait pas dévoré sa partenaire.

"Alors ?" demande Nancy. Un sourire confiant danse sur ses lèvres. Yomiko a bien peu résisté.

Yomiko ne peut même pas faire la liste des raisons pour lesquelles c'est injustifiable, pour des raisons médicales et morales - elle trahit la mémoire de sa propre Nancy autant qu'Ikkyu l'avait fait, et elle trahit celle-là parce que la compassion et l'intérêt qu'elle éprouve ne tiennent pas lieu d'amour - parce qu'elle est une espionne payée pour lui mentir sur son passé...

Cette fois, c'est elle qui se penche vers Nancy pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Les mains se perdent dans ses cheveux, et un instant, Yomiko sent le fantôme d'un revolver contre sa tempe. Elle souhaite presque que cela soit vrai.


End file.
